Hell and Heaven's Love
by Hana Okita
Summary: Miku is an angel and Len is a devil. The two fell in love with each other. But we all know, angels and devils are not meant for each other (Warning: I guess there's humor in Chapter 1) MikuLen, one-sided RinLen. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I suddenly got this idea when I was listening to a song. It's not based on any song I heard before, though. Well, enjoy! I guess it's about forbidden love between an angel and a devil. Sorry if I made Rin too bitchy in this story. She's just the most suitable one for the role. Hey, I like Rin too! Warning: I guess there's humor.**

Miku walked into the mortal market to get some supplies for Luka, the goddess of family. Why would she want supplies from the mortal market? Supplies from heaven suit Miku perfectly fine.

Miku let out a sigh and walked over to the fish department. For a goddess with a kind heart, Luka sure did like tuna. Miku favored vegetables over tuna, though. Not that many angels liked meat.

Miku pulled out a purse from her coat and stopped at the fish department. Luka gave her some mortal money to buy tuna. Gosh, Luka sure is weird. Who goes to the market to buy _only _tuna? Miku thinks it's stupid.

"_Oh, dear Miku!" Luka called out to the angel of love, Hatsune Miku who was currently combing her hair gracefully._

"_Yes?" Miku stopped her combing and stared at Luka. She knew what was coming next._

"_Can you please go to the mortal market and get some supplies? I have to attend some business!" Luka said with that sickly sweet voice._

"_Why? We have a market in Heaven too, you know. And I'm lazy." Miku resumed her hair-combing session._

"_But they don't have tuna here! And tuna tastes good!" Luka whined and Miku rolled her eyes._

"_I don't have mortal money." Miku stated._

"_Ah, I've prepared for that!" Luka said and conjured a pink purse. "There's money in there. Go buy some leeks for yourself in you want." _

_Miku stared at the purse and rolled her eyes. Why not if you have leeks? "Okay."_

_Luka immediately brightened up and ran to the door. "I'll need it tonight!"_

Miku pulled the hood over her eyes. If any mortal spotted an angel here, she'll surely be captured.

"Err…" Miku stared at the fat fishmonger, and then at the fishes. Which one exactly is tuna?

"I see you're new here. What would you like?" The fishmonger chuckled at the girl's behavior.

Miku coughed in embarrassment. "I would like the freshest tuna you got."

The man chuckled some more and grabbed a big fish. "This one," He said. "Although others are not bad."

Miku wrinkled her nose in disgust. Luka liked to eat this thing? Gosh, it stinks.

"How much?" She asked, holding her breath.

The man said a price and Miku handed him the money, walking off with the fish in her gloved hands.

**Len**

"Len, are you bored?" Len's fellow devil friend, Rin asked.

"Obviously." Len muttered, playing with the fires that surrounded him.

"Why don't you get some mortals here? I'm starving." Rin said, patting her stomach.

"Get some yourself." Len said coolly.

"Come on, Len! You're mean. Just treat it as helping a…" Rin coughed. "_Friend._"

"Fine." Len stood up. "I'm doing this because I want to shut you up."

"Bye~" Rin chirped as Len faded away with a bored expression plastered on his face.

Rin scooted over to a certain spot on the sofa and patted it. The seat sprang open and she took out a stack of papers.

"One day Len will be mine!" She said to no one in particular and started scheming an evil plan about getting Len.

On the other hand, Len transported himself to the mortal market and is currently roaming around the market.

_Everyone here is pure_, Len thought, tracing the rim of his jacket.

Curse Rin for bringing him here. This is plain tiring. There's practically no one who's impure. He should give up.

In Hell, Rin looked up from her evil letter and sniffed the air like a dog. "Is someone whispering about me?" She asked no one. "…Nah. I'm being paranoid." She assured herself and continued writing.

Len stuffed a hand into his jacket, hoping that he brought some mortal currency. He felt a few coins and a piece of paper and took out the paper.

_My dear Len,_

_I figured that the forgetful you will forget to bring some money, and I know how much you love bananas. (What a friend I am!) So this dear friend of yours placed some money for you! It's in your pocket!_

_Hugs and Kisses, Rin_

Gosh. Rin sounded like a weirdo. Somehow like a mother too. What's with the 'hugs and kisses'? _Plain idiotic,_ Len thought.

Back in Hell, Rin laughed at her cleverness. She pictured a grateful Len buying some bananas now (And hopefully some oranges) and rushing home to give her a hug. Hopefully he'll peck her on the cheek. Rin laughed oh-so-evilly.

Len scanned the market, hoping to find some people who were impure, so he (and maybe Rin) could devour their delicious souls.

When Len reached the fish department, a light so bright **(Hey that rhymed Lolol) **almost consumed him. He stared at the source of the light- It was a girl who was wearing a hooded cloak. _Probably an angel, _Len frowned at the thought.

"Curse this stinky fish." Miku mumbled against her mask. How she wanted to revive this fish and throw it back to the river. It's only staining her dress with stinky fish juice.

Len placed a hand over his eyes. Gosh, that light sure is bright. **(Another rhyme I'm like the best rhymer in this world Screw Alice in Wonderland! I can get an award for my light is bright rhyming skills)**

Len covered his eyes completely, not caring if he crashed into people anymore. That bright light **(Sup.)** is seriously consuming him.

Miku hugged the fish, no matter how unwilling she is. The thing is seriously so heavy. She trudged along the streets slowly. _Just a little more and you can teleport home. Hang in there, Miku!_ Miku bit her lip and continued carrying the gigantic fish in her hands, resisting the urge to just drag it on the floor.

The two walked along the streets of the market silently, not realizing that they're about to crash into each other.

"Oof!" Miku dropped to the ground, dropping the tuna in the progress.

"Ow!" Len fell down flat on his bottom and rubbed his forehead for god-knows-what-reason.

The two looked at each other and their pained expressions immediately changed into shocked expressions.

**This was supposed to be a serious, sad one-shot. Then this happened. I'm an idiot. **

**What? Are you going to rant about how bratty I am in the story? What? If you had those 'light is bright' rhyming skills, you'd probably brag about it won't you? Now I think I'm bragging myself. *sulks in a corner***


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT YAY! *Takes gun and shoots rapidly***

**Police: You're coming with us!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO *****yanks self away from police***** **

Miku stared at the devil in front of her and he stared back.

_Why is he here? _Miku looked all around her, trying to escape.

"Err…." Miku stood up and picked the now-dusty fish from the floor.

"Sorry… I got to go!" She said, hastily running to a corner and teleporting herself back to Heaven.

Len looked at Miku's running figure and sighed. He would really like it if that angel stayed back and talked to him. She seems… nice.

Len stood up and sighed. Maybe he's going crazy… he went to buy some bananas and oranges.

Miku burst into Luka's room with the tuna in her hand. "LUKA!"

The pink-haired goddess looked at the girl and smiled. "Miku! So you did get the tuna!"

"Luka, I-" Luka pinched her nose. "Go and take a shower, Miku! You stink!"

Miku sighed and snapped her fingers. Immediately, her dusty gown was replaced by a fresh, clean dress adorned with laces.

"Happy?" Luka smiled and nodded. She pointed at the tuna and it disappeared from the room.

"So, what happened?" Luka asked. Miku shook her head, deciding not to tell Luka about the blond devil.

"I dropped the fish." She said instead. Luka smiled and waved a hand.

"I don't mind, in anyway. By the way, Miku, can you go down and buy me some vegetables tomorrow?"

Miku placed her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Luka clasped her hands together in a praying manner. "Luki wants some consulting from me!"

Miku shook her head. "No."

Luka went into pleading-and-desperate-Luka mode. "Please?" She pleaded, giving Miku her puppy eyes.

Miku flinched. "Fine. You'll have to give me mortal money again, I afraid."

"Sure, sure! That's no problem for Luka!" Luka said, conjuring yet another purse and tossing it to Miku.

"Thanks, Miku darling! You're much more kinder than Meiko or Gumo!" Luka said, hugging Miku.

"No problem…"

Len lay down on his bed, thinking of the teal-haired angel he had just met. Why does he keep thinking about her?

Len thought about the way she averted her gaze from him and frowned. Is she so scared of him? Sure, if it were other angels, he would be pleased, but that one…

Len immediately decided that his feelings for that girl were love. Unlike most people, Len is more straightforward. He decided to go back to the market and find that angel.

At the same time, Miku rolled around in her soft bed. That devil… he was special. Never had Miku seen any devil with blond hair and blue eyes.

She closed her eyes. She was going back to the market… It'll be safe, won't it? No one will go to the market twice…

But she was wrong.

-The next day-

As Len sensed daylight, he jumped up from the bed and changed his clothes, grabbing a cloak this time. He isn't going to waste any time.

He walked out from his room, finding Rin sitting on the sofa.

"Hi!" Rin greeted, sipping her orange juice. "Where are you going?"

Len fidgeted uncomfortably. "The… market."

"Why?" Rin asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "You bought quite everything yesterday."

"Ran out of bananas." Len said, putting on his poker face.

Rin nodded and made a go-on gesture. "Buy some more oranges, by the way."

Len nodded, making a mental note that said: Buy oranges for Rin. Before walking away, he turned and looked at Rin.

"Don't place anymore letters."

Rin nodded. "Okay."

Miku pulled the hood of her brown cloak further down. She just had to find the vegetables section, and end it all. This place is starting to get on her nerves.

Len looked around the market hastily, hoping to find the girl from yesterday. He walked around the fish section, and made his way to the vegetable section.

Miku hugged the paper bag closely. Now, she just has to go home.

Len soon spotted the angel and ran to her. Miku spotted him and tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait! Why are you so scared of me?" Len asked, and Miku stared at him with wide-eyes.

"W-why? Because you're…" She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "A devil. And we're enemies."

Len furrowed his brows. "Why should we be enemies?"

"Because…" Miku muttered. "We're made to be."

Len's grasp tightened. "Meet me at the river, tomorrow. I'll tell you why we shouldn't be enemies."

He let go of her. "I'll be waiting." He said before walking off.

Miku rubbed her hand. She missed his cold touch. She shook her head, deciding to go to the river.

-The next day- [Wow, Hana. A lot of 'the-next-days' you have there.]

Len sat at the bank of the river in the morning, staring at the clear water. He highly doubts that the angel will come, but he waited anyway.

Miku stared at Len from a tree. No, he doesn't look like he's going to kill her. Miku assured herself with that thought and walked towards the boy.

"Kagamine Len." She called. Len turned her way and a brief smile appeared on his lips.

"Hatsune Miku." He called back. They regarded each other for a while, and Len cleared his throat.

"Miku…" Miku stared as he took a step closer, cupping her chin. "I love you."

Miku stared longer, quite forgetting the main purpose why she actually came here.

"Me too," She said, clutching her dress. "But we're not meant for each other, Len. I'm an angel, you're a devil."

Len shook his head. "Why should we care so much about that? All that matters is that we love each other."

Miku caressed Len's cheek tenderly. "But, no one will approve of our love. We'll be despised."

Len smiled. "Then this shall be our secret."

Miku held out a finger. "Pinky promise?"

Len hooked his finger with Miku's. "Promised."

Miku smiled and hugged Len. He hugged back and rubbed her head. "I hope no one will find out."

"No one will if we don't tell," Miku assured. Len laughed and led her to the woods opposite the river.

From that day, Miku and Len always sneaked away from their separate realms in order to meet each other. No one suspected a thing, until one day…

Len hurriedly grabbed his coat. He had promised Miku to bring her to somewhere special, and he can't afford to let her wait. Rin, who was sitting on the sofa, raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Where are you going, Len? You sure are in a hurry." She said, watching as Len wore his shoes.

"Oh. I'm just roaming around the mortal world. And, I'm certainly not in a hurry." He said, walking out from the doors.

Rin stared at Len. He _surely_ was going to meet someone, Rin knew. But who is that someone? Rin decided that her question should be answered if she followed Len.

Miku strolled around the banks of the river. It has become her and Len's meeting place, and she loved the calm atmosphere here.

"Sorry, Miku!" Len shouted, grabbing the girl's hands. "Did you wait for long?"

Miku waved a hand at him. "Not at all!" She kissed his cheek.

"Then let's go." Len said, pulling her away.

Rin walked around the river. She sensed Len's presence here just a minute ago, but she can't detect it anymore. She decided to search in the woods.

Len removed his hands from Miku's eyes. She gasped at the scenery. Len had just brought her to a pond hidden in the woods.

"Nice, isn't it?" Len said, chuckling at Miku's expression.

"Of course, Len!" She pulled Len into a tight embrace. "Everywhere you bring me is nice."

Len chuckled as he patted Miku's head. Nothing could disturb them now, as long as they didn't tell them. But Len was wrong.

Rin gasped at the two people hugging. _Her_ Len, hugging another girl! And it's an angel too! She'd better report it to the Devil's Society and let Dell settle this mess.

Not long later, Len hurriedly broke the hug. Miku looked at him curiously.

"What happened, Len?"

Len growled. "I sense Dell's presence." Miku tilted her head in confusion.

"Dell? Who's Dell?"

Soon, a silver-haired male stepped out from the bushes. Miku pointed at him. "That's Dell?"

Dell ignored her and pointed at Len. "Kagamine Len, you and this angel are in a forbidden relationship. Therefore, we shall capture you."

"Why do you have to interfere in our love live?" Len snarled, baring his teeth at the man.

"I'm sorry, Kagamine Len. You two shall be sentenced to death." Dell said, shaking his head sadly.

"W-what? Death?" Miku stammered behind the two boys.

"Capture them!" Dell ordered, pointing a finger at the couple.

"W-wait!"

-In the prison-

Miku stared at the golden chains that wrapped her hands. They rattled as she moved her hands.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Miku." Len apologized, sighing.

"No, Fate decided that we should not be together." Miku said, shaking her head.

"Miku… why don't we kill ourselves?" Len suggested.

Miku stared at him, confused by the weird suggestion. "Why?"

"Because… I heard that if two people die together at the exact moment, they would get to reincarnate and meet each other again." Len said, conjuring two golden guns.

"Want to give it a go?"

Miku nodded. "I don't see why not. We're going to die anyways."

Len gave Miku a gun and cuddled to her. "On the count of three, I want you to shoot."

Miku nodded. "Len, I love you."

"I love you too."

Len sucked in a shaky breath. "One…"

"Two…." A tear rolled down their cheeks.

"Three." Two triggers were pulled.

**BANG!**

Rin walked to the prison, planning to ask Len what's going on. She gasped at what she saw.

Len was leaning against the wall, with Miku in his arms. Two golden guns were on the floor, and blood splattered everywhere.

Luka and Dell stared at the couple together and shook their heads sadly. "Pity… Such a beautiful but forbidden love they shared."

Heaven and Hell's Love….

A high-school student named Hatsune Miku walked through the streets, listening to the cheery tone of Viva Happy! [Random…]

Kagamine Len walked on the streets, reading his book. The two crashed into each other.

"Sorry!" They said, before staring into each other's eyes.

"Did I see you before?" Len asked, pointing a finger at Miku.

"I don't know. I feel the same way too." Miku said.

"What's your name?" Len asked, helping Miku up.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Kagamine Len." They looked at each other before smiling.

"Let's be friends, okay?" Len extended his hand and Miku took it, smiling.

They shared the warmth through their hands, just like they did in the old days.

**DONE! It's Done! YEAH! I hope you liked the happy ending….**


End file.
